kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkinara
Darkinara (Dark-e-nara Height: 115 Mass: 65,000 tons Gender: Male Combat style: Melee/Range Primary attack: Claws of Darkness, Tail Slash, Razor Wings, Shadow Bite Secondary attack: Darken Slice, Shadows Charge, Fly and Spin Primary weapon: Beam of The Darkness, Stare of Coldness Secondary weapon: The Shadow’s Curse Energy style: Fury Overview: Darkinara is an ancient beast that was met to be kept out of the dark, but things can come up all of the sudden. Origin: Demin Wetin, was walking in the forest minding his own business. He was an ordinary person you would see in the streets, nothing unnatural about him, until this fateful day. After a while he came across a mysterious temple, because of his curiosity he went inside. He was careful entering, for some had set traps around the temple and he had stopped them before he had activated the first one. As he dodged the traps he finally reached the middle of the temple where there was nowhere else to go but out. As he began to turn around he heard a high pitch screech and a cute black bird-like creature came out of a brightly lit corner. Demin saw the creature as it flew onto his shoulder. “Do you want to come with me?” Demin asked the creature as it screeched with excitement. Demin had token that as a yes and headed out of the temple avoiding the traps. As he exited the temple he felt a mysterious force around him and all of a sudden he was in a place he had never seen before. The floor appeared to be made of marble, there was pillars not holding anything up, and there were chairs which seated five strange cloaked figures. “What are you doing with the forbidden beast human?” The middle cloaked figure asked Demin as the others just stared and the creature hid behind Demin scared. “I was just walking when I saw this temple, so I decided to check it out. As I entered, avoiding the traps, I came across this cute creature” Demin explained to the cloaked figures. “Cute?! Hah, that monster is anything but cute human” one of them said “You will die if you kept it. We must kill it now before it does any damage.” “You can’t kill it, it’s a living creature” Demin said in protest, which shocked the cloaked figures. The middle one studied him, impressed with his determination to keep this creature alive and told him “Fine you can keep it but there is one thing you must never forget, do not leave it in the dark”. Demin was glad that he got to keep the creature and bowed to them as the area disappeared and he was back home. The creature came out from behind Demin and flew around excitedly. “Calm down little fella, you’re safe with me” Demin said as the creature stopped. All was safe until he was invited to come to a party at night. The neighbors always complained of him leaving the lights on when he left and thought a little bit of time in the dark won’t do any harm, so he turned off the lights and left. When the lights were off, strange small black slug-like creatures came out of nowhere and headed towards the creature. The creature saw them and began to gobble them up, making it grow bigger. When Demin came back and turned the lights back on the black slugs creatures disappeared and there was the creature, big as a pumpkin. He was astonished at what had happened to the creature and wonder what was happening. Wanting to find out what was happening he went onto the computer to do research, he had to go to work, but this time he left the lights on. He has been researching for days, when all of the sudden the power went out. Demin quickly lit all the candles he had, but there were still dark places for the creature to be in where the slugs went towards it and once again it ate them. When the lights finally came back on, the creature as a big as a couch now, it was about to be too big for his house. Demin could not find any information on this creature and gave up hope. He once again went with his friends to go bowling leaving the lights on. He came home late and saw that one of the light bulbs went out and the back door was broken. He quickly grabbed a flashlight and saw that the creature was much bigger than when he last saw it. When morning came he again encountered the mysterious figures. “You had ignored our directions and let the monster in the dark” the middle one said as Demin was started to feel afraid. “We should kill both of them” one of them said “To prevent anymore damaged”. “No! You can’t kill it, I’ve made some mistakes, but that doesn’t mean you have to kill it!” Demin said furious. The middle one sighed and said “Fine, you will both be spared, but you will be merged with the monster and try to control it. You will be provided with the power of light to keep it from growing anymore. Good luck.” With that he was once again put back into the real world, but in a forest far away from civilization. “Is it true that you where the one who let the monster live with the human?” a strange cloaked figure, the Council Leader, asked the middle one of the group the Demin encountered, named Semituim. “Yes, Council Leader” he replied looking down. “Is it true that you let both of them live after the events happened?” he asked Semituim. “Yes it is true, but I gave the human the power of light” he said, hoping it will lower the punishment. “You are hereby no longer a part of the Protectors of Dangerous Beast” the Council Leader said as he dismissed everyone “A new leader will be announced shortly. That was close, Semintuim thought to himself as he exited the courtroom. Once he stepped out of the room, he was killed by a guard, ordered to kill him by the Council Leader. Energy System: Powered by anger and darkness, Darkinara is still unknown to humans. He is still being studied by multiple scientists, of course from samples they collected. Range Combat: He uses his dark powers to attack from afar. Beware of his attacks, they pack quite a punch. He does not have many attacks here so he's pretty weak from afar. Grappling: Its uses it’s claws it grab things. Also its tail can easily be used to impale it’s foes. Even though he can impale other kaiju and use his claws to pick things up and hover sightly in the air, he does not have many things to do with grappling. Melee Combat: Darkinara has more attacks when in close combat. More attacks means a wider range of pain and darkness. He uses his claws, teeth, tail, and wings to inflict damage to his foes and bring them down. Weaknesses: It is unknown, but he can take quite an amount of damage from afar. Saying this he can use its wings to protect himself but he can be attacked from behind, breaking his defenses.